Catalytic processes for the conversion of hydrocarbons are well known and extensively used. Invariably the catalysts used in these processes become deactivated for one or more reasons. Where the accumulation of coke deposits causes the deactivation, regenerating of the catalyst to remove coke deposits restores the activity of the catalyst. Coke is normally removed from catalyst by contact of the coke-containing catalyst at high temperature with an oxygen-containing gas to combust and remove the coke in a regeneration process. These processes can be carried out in-situ or the catalyst may be removed from a vessel in which the hydrocarbon conversion takes place and transported to a separate regeneration zone for coke removal. Arrangements for continuously or semicontinuously removing catalyst particles from a reaction zone and for coke removal in a regeneration zone are well known.
In order to combust coke in a typical regeneration zone, a recycle gas is continuously circulated to a combustion section and a flue gas containing by-products of coke combustion, oxygen and water is continually withdrawn. Coke combustion is controlled by recycling a low oxygen concentration gas into contact with the coke-containing catalyst particles. Thus, the flue gas/recycle gas is continuously circulated through the catalyst particles. A small stream of make-up gas is added to the recycle gas to replace oxygen consumed in the combustion of coke and a small amount of flue gas is vented off to allow for the addition of the make-up gas. The steady addition of make-up gas and the venting of flue gas establishes a steady state condition that produces a nearly constant concentration of water and oxygen in the recycle gas and the flue gas.
In a continuous or semi-continuous regeneration process, coke-laden particles are at least periodically added and withdrawn from a bed of catalyst in which the coke is combusted. Regions of intense burning that extend through portions of the catalyst bed develop as the coke is combusted. One problem associated with localized regions of intense coke combustion is catalyst deactivation. The combination of temperature, water vapor, and exposure time determines the useful life of the catalyst. Exposure of high surface area catalyst to high temperatures for prolonged periods of time will create a more amorphous material having a decreased surface area which in turn lowers the activity of the catalyst until it reaches a level where it is considered deactivated. Deactivation of this type is permanent, thereby rendering the catalyst unusable. When moisture is present--water is a by-product of the coke combustion--the deactivating effects of high temperature exposure are compounded.